Aoife's Story
by Gemkat
Summary: Aoife is adopted by the Gilbert family right before they die. She's a witch but no one believes her. She can see things others don't see. Soon she might not see anything at all. Follow her adventures.


**I don't own tvd but I do own Aoife. Aoife is played by Bella Thorne. Enjoy.**

I looked out the window. "Elena...?" I asked.

"Yeah Fae?" A beautiful young woman asked. She sat on my bed, writing in her journal.

"Isn't it time for school?"

"Oh right!" She stood up and pulled me out of the room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen.

"Breakfast? Toast! I can make toast!" A slightly older woman asked.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." Elena said.

"It's the first day of school and I'm totally unprepared! Lunch money?" Jenna asked.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. Jeremy took the lunch money. I sighed.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I forgetting?" Jenna asked, stressing out.

"Don't you have a big presentation?" Elena asked.

"I'm meeting my thesis advisor at- now crap." Jenna turned to look at Elena.

"Go. We'll be fine." Elena said. Jenna rainout the door. "You okay?" Elena asked Jeremy.

"Don't start." Jeremy grumbled, walking out the door.

Scene change to in Bonnie's car.

"So grams is telling me I'm psychic our ancestors are from Salem, witches and all that. I know crazy. But she's going on and on and I'm like put this woman in a home already! But then I start thinking I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger and I still think Florida will break off into a little resort island! Elena! Back in the car." Bonnie said.

"Sorry I did it again. You were telling me that-" Elena said apologetically.

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie said proudly.

"Not you too. First Fae and her Celtic Druid crap now you and this psychic stuff."

"Hey!" Bonnie and I exclaimed.

"Riiight. Okay then predict something." Elena said smugly.

"I see-" we hit a bird and swerved, Elena started to freak out.

"What was that? Elena are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm fine."

"It was like a bird or something." Bonnie said.

"Really I'm fine I can't be freaked out by cars forever." Elena said sadly. I just sat in the back seat and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I predict this year is gunna be kick ass. I predict all the sad and dark times are gone and you will be beyond happy." Elena smiled as Bonnie talked. Bonnie smiled back. I still just sat there awkwardly. We drove off and pulled up to the school and got out.

Scene change to inside school.

"Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie laughed. "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly. She looks a hot- can you still say tranny mess?"

"No that's over." Elena said.

"You can still say she looks like a dog in a table cloth." I piped in.

"Find a man, coin a fraise. It's a busy year." Bonnie looked over at Matt staring at us. Elena looked too. She waved with a half smile. He closed his locker and walked off.

"He hates me." Elena whined.

"That's not true. That's you dumped me I'm too cool to show it but secretly I'm listening to air supplies greatest hits. Caroline runs over.

"Elena! Fae! Oh my god. It's so good to see you. How is she is she good?" She asked Bonnie the last part.

"Caroline I'm right here." Elena said. "And I'm fine. Thank you."

"Really?" Caroline asked.

"Really." Elena confirmed. "Much better."

"Oh you poor baby." Caroline hugged Elena and me.

"Caroline." Elena choked. Caroline let go.

"Okay." Caroline said.

"Okay." Caroline walked off as Elena talked." Bye. No comment." She shook her head and we walked off.

Scene change to in front of the office

"Hold up who is this." Bonnie asked.

"All I see is back." Elena said.

"It's a hot back." Bonnie said. I giggled. "I'm sensing Seattle. And he plays the guitar." Bonnie said. Elena laughed. I closed my eyes. I sensed something. Something strange.

"You're really gonna run this whole psychic thing into the ground huh?" Elena laughed.

"Pretty much." Bonnie said calmly.

"I'll be right back." Elena said, following Jeremy into the bathroom. I sighed.

"Class Bonnie?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, smiling.

"I believe you Bonnie...by the way." I said, looking up at her. The boy from the front office turned around and walked past us. Everyone stared at him. Elena walked out of the bathroom and bumped into him. We stared as they talked. She walked over to us and they walked to class while I walked to mine.

Scene change to after school, in the Gilbert home.

"We're meeting Bonnie at the grill." Elena said. I followed her to the door.

"K have fun. Wait. I got this. Don't stay out late items a school night." Jenna said. Elena laughed.

"Well done aunt Jenna." Elena turned around and opened the door. She gasped and looked at Stefan. "Oh."

"Sorry I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier it was strange." He said. I was confused. Disappearing act?

"I get it. Blood makes you squeamish." She said.

"Something like that. How's your leg?" He asked.

"Oh it's fine. This is my sister Aoife. How did you know where I lived?" She asked.

"It's a small town. Nice to meet you Aoife." He said. "Um. I thought you'd might want this back." He pulled out her diary.

"I must've dropped it." She sighed. "Thank you."

"Don't worry. I didn't read it." He said.

"No? Why not? Most people would've." She said.

"Well I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." He said. I frowned. Such a tool.

"I'm waiting in the car." I said, walking past them.

Scene change at the grille.

We walk in with Stefan. I look around and walk over to Bonnie and Matt. Matt gets up and I frown. "Bye..." I sighed. He walked over to Elena and Stefan.

"I'm Matt. Nice to meet you." He said to Stefan.

"Hi. Stefan." Stefan shook his hand.

"Hey." Elena said to Matt.

"Hey..." Matt said.

Scene change at a table.

"So you were born in mystic falls?" Caroline asked.

"Mhm. And I moved while I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away."

"At least your parents wanted you." I said, angry. I walked out. I walked to the car and leaned against it. I looked up to see a young man.

"I'm Damon." The man said.

"Aoife. You can call me Fae." I said, shaking his hand. I felt a dark energy and let go quickly, gasping. "Sumaire..." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I smiled mischievously. "Let's hang out." I took his hand and led him away.

Scene change party at the falls.

I stood there awkwardly in a green cargo jacket with lots of pockets and a black tshirt and a pink tutu with black leggings. Walked over to the drinks and poured a beer. I was only 16 but I didn't care. I walked into the forest and looked around. I walked towards a tree and tripped over something. Vicki's body. I screamed and covered my eyes to shut out the visions of her injury. People rushed over and got her body. I was led over to a rock to sit down. I as next to Jeremy.

"You okay?" She asked both of us. My eyes were still closed. "I called Jenna. Those people in uniforms. They're police officers. People are gonna stop giving you breaks Jer. They just don't care. They don't remember our parents are dead. Because they've got there own lives to deal rest of the world has moved on. We should try too." Elena said.

"I see you writing in the cemetery. Is that supposed to be you moving on?"

"Mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this."

Scene change in my room.

I was in the bathroom, with a small razor I slit tiny cuts into my wrists and then slowly brought the razor to my eyes. I made tiny slits in my eyes and squeezed them shut tight. I put bandages around them and then cleaned everything up, sensing my way around. I felt my way to my bed and got in, wearing small tight batman shorts and a grey shirt with a black cat on it. I fell asleep quickly.


End file.
